A Teacher's Pride
Log Title: A Teacher's Pride Characters: Starlock, First Aid, and Cerebros Location: Trion Square - Iacon Date: ‎December 4, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Starlock spends time with First Aid, and they both end up teaching Cerebros. As logged by '' Starlock First Aid comes into repair bay, humming a song to himself. He seems in a good mood as he works, just happily enjoying those few minutes between crisises in the room. Starlock's finial twitches hearing First Aid and looks over, hearing him humming. "What are you humming there?" She'd smile, raising a ridge, a datapad in hand. First Aid seems embarassed that he's been caught humming a tune "Just..erm. Just an Earth song." He says softly. "Sometimes it helps to hum when I work. I can erm. Sing it for you sometime but I'm not real good at it." he says. "How are you today, Starlock?" he asks. Starlock raises a brow and grins. "Oh really now? I'll be the judge of that if it's good or not." She'd chuckle. "I'd love to hear it thought~ Didn't think you'd be that interested in singing, or am I rubbing off on you more then I realized?" She'd joke, giving him a light dump on the hip with her own as she came up beside him in the break room. First Aid chuckles. "Maybe you are. I do like to sing, its kinda relaxing." he says. "But Im not trained or anything." "Heey I wasn't trained ether, had to figure it out on my own and practice." She'd chuckle, kissing his cheek. "Could help you if you're interested~" she'd grin. First Aid nods "Well we can find someone to teach you. I can show you outside if you want." with that he heads out. Starlock tilts her helm and follows him. "Why outside?" She'd chuckle. "Still need to teach Cerebros more on field medical where I can get him into that field simulation." Starlock would explain as she moves and then gives pause. "...Know I never realized how wrecked the square was." First Aid shrugs. "I don't wnat to get in the way of medical stuff. I mean theres a lot of people who come and go." he's kinda shy about it, it seems. He pauses. "Yeah, its wrecked. But its stills tanding. We'll recover. We have to." Starlock nods, and looks around and leans on Aid. "Its.. why I don't ask for Bot help in Harmonex just yet, so much to repair here, they can't really split resources at the moment to help." She'd frown. "Mostly volunteer based." First Aid nods "I can split my shifts between here and there if you need." he offers. "I want to help where needed." he says, hugging Starlock close. Starlock smiles and hugs him back. "Still... don't want to overwork you guys, specially if the cons try to attack again." She'd huff. First Aid smiles. "Im not overworked." he hugs Starlock "Im happiest when Im working." Starlock chuckles. "Still it's a /long/ way to go out to Harmonex." She'd smile. "I just... Yeah, I want to ensure Harmonex can thrive, but not at the expense at Iacon, which does need help." She'd pause. "Elita and I think Chrima? were interested in new hospital design too." First Aid nods "Yeah but theres times when we have downtime too. I heard Elita and Chromia have shown interest too." "I feel Chromia didn't completely understand what I was saying in the design..." She'd frown and sighs. "I need to draw that up to give a better idea.. I know I want to also use it for Harmonex." She'd muse. First Aid nods "What do you have in mind?" He asks. "So an idea of making it underground was suggested, I pointed out a number of possible things that could occur with that, mainly with collapses, so I'd thought attaching some sort of evacuation tunnel to them, that can lead to multiple evacuation bunkers would work, that way no ones trapped, but I think Chromia maybe thought I was just repeating her idea." She'd sigh. First Aid nods "That might be a good idea. It owuld be easy to defend it." "Yeah, I just.." she'd sigh. "...I have a lot to do.. I need to start writing, i need to make a lot of schematics and building blueprints, I need to find people to help resources and stuff for harmonex..." She'd frown, taking a seat on the curb. "...I also need to find a defense force, that isn't all Con." She'd continue and placed her cheek in her hand, looking at her datapad. "I want imagers help with Harmonex but she's proving a bit hard to keep in contact with." First Aid nods "All of that is just going to take time. I'll help where I can. Have you contacted the other people guarding Harmonex?" "Well, there's Soundwave, managed to get Deathsaurus on my end to help, but it's all predominantly con, the Dominicons haven't shown up in sometime.." She'd frown. "I can only do so much myself." She'd vent a huff. First Aid nods "Maybe Soundwave can help you. I think once you two get active enough the Dominicons will show up. Theres rumors that Deathsaurus ..well won't be a good contact anymore." Starlock makes a noise, knitting her ridges, trying to hide the frown on her face. "....Perhaps, I'm not sure where else to look for help, or get attention of those that /can/ help... other then continuing to work and maybe, by showing dedication, will finally grab others attention." She'd vent. "I've heard how Imager was.. is? a pillar to the community there, so I get her help, things may run smoother, just..." She falls silent, looking at the datapad. First Aid nods "Always can use the internet forums but they're sort of sketchy." He says. "Imager is a good contact." "Incredible sketchy." Starlock says with a bit of amusement. "I even posted a public note about it, seems to have done nothing." She'd vent and looks at the datapad. "Imager has been kind to me whenever we talk, just.." She'd frown. "I'm worried... that I'm too much of.. You know.. a scrub, to compare." She'd admit with a shrug of her pauldrons. "..She's Mistro, I'm disposable librarian." She'd sigh. "I don't know, there's just.. nothing inspiring, about a disposable caste librarian trying to rebuild her city, plus having been disposable alone tells how I don't have resources to do what I'm trying and just.. all sounds hairbrained.." Starlock knits her brows looking at the datapad. "Plus I wasn't /taught/ to sing, dance or draw, I learned it all on my own, so it's bound to be amateurish..." First Aid pauses. "You're more than disposable ot me." he says, taking Starlock's hand. "You're very talented. I just wish you could see it." Starlock gives Aid a soft smile, and a light squeeze of his hand. "Thanks Aid... That means a lot to hear." She'd huff, closing her optics, before opening then once more to look up at him. "I'm just feeling a bit of imposter syndrome, and scared, and just.. the weight of everything." She'd nod. "...I'll keep going though, might break down a couple times, but I'm not going to give in." First Aid nods "You belong there. You have worth. To me?" he says. "You are the most important person in my life." Starlock smiles at First aid and reaches out, and hugs him. "...You're important to me too." She says. "It's.. hard for me to say these things, considering what I've been through.. but Honestly, I love you." First Aid returns the hug. "I honestly feel pretty useless myself. But being with you and I feel nothing but happiness." Starlock chuckles, nuzzling her face into his pauldron. "Please, you're /nothing/ but helpful, and useful, you're a doctor, part of a combiner even, you're.. you've really become amazing." First Aid blushes. "I'm just me." he returns the nuzzle. "My brothers need me for the gestalt but anyone can replace an arm. I feel like I get in the way all the time." "Aid you never get in the way." Stalrock chuckles, keeping her arms around him, she'd press her forhelm against him. "..Still You've really grown since our early years...Couldn't be more proud." First Aid is standing outside, talking to Starlock softly. He returns the head press "And I've known you forever as well. Thank you. I wouldnt be more proud of you either. We make a great team." Cerebros is walking as well - not really paying attention to anyone in front of him. He's too absorbed by the gift Starlock gave him. Yes, it's for medical, but he's loaded it with supplemental information - fiction, non-fiction, essays, music. Essentially, whatever he wants. Starlock smiles, and stands on her tip-toes, removing First Aid's face mask, and smooching him there without care they where in public, before placing it back over his mouth, and grinned at him.. She does spot Cerebros though, and points ihm out to Aid, grinning. She's happy to see he's using it! First Aid 's smooth face is revealed and he blushes brightly and blinks in surprise. "What the ..." He stands perfectly still. "I um..." and there goes Aid's mind. Frozen! Cerebros doesn't see the smooch. He keeps walking, engrossed in his readings. Should he be studying? Certainly. But given his youth, he is not above slying deflecting who his 'boss' is - and using that time for confusion to engross himself in other material. First Aid sees a ..distraction! He wave "Hi, Cerebros!" He says. "How areis your learning?" He asks. "Still not used to that sort of affection?" She'd chuckle at First aid, grinning. She watches Cerebros a moment, before whistling loudly! and waves over to Cerebros for him to come over to them. Cerebros looks up and quickly 'exits' out a graphic novel he was skimming. "Huh? Oh! Greetings!" He says "Just a second...let me bookmark..." He brings up a few files that he should be reading, about Autobot chain of command, about med bay basics and ethics. Once he thinks everything is up, he walks toward the two. "How are you two functioning today?" First Aid nods "Yeah, I guess.: he says shyly. "I dont mind it, just just a little.." he shuffles his fee.t "Awkward I gues." he says. "Im doing fine, Cerebros. How..how are you?" Starlock smiles at Aid, and keeps beside him to ensure he was okay."We'll get there, Just tell me if you're ever uncomfterble, okay?" She says to First aid, nodding, and then looks to Cerebros. "Alright, how goes your studying?" She'd smile. "I'm looking forward to getting you into that field simulation to test what you've learned at the end of this week." She nods sagely. Cerebros looks at First Aid, oblivious to his shyness and bashfulness because, well... he's sort of lost in his own world. He nods to First Aid "I'm optimum....thank you." First Aid nods "I'd like to see it too if you guys don't mind." he says. "Just want to see what you have learned." Cerebros turns around and looks at Starlock in surprise "End..end of the week?" He looks on at Starlock. "I'm...not...being combative, please don't misinterpret my time or question, but... I think that decision should come from whomever will be looking over me." He looks at Starlock and tries to sound amicable. "Wouldn't...you...agree?" Starlock raises a ridge and grins. "That would be me, I talked to Ratchet about it in regards to your training in medical." She'd nod sagely. "He was the one that scheduled it, and you should find it on your calendar app on your datapad." She'd point out. "And of course Aid, The more of us we have there I think the better, since it's an active field simulation for us medics and Doctors." First Aid pauses. "Do you feel ready for that by that time, Cerebros?" he asks. Cerebros freezes. "Oh..." He looks at the calendar. Sure enough, when he activates it...it takes a while for it to load. Almost like...it's loading for the first time. In two days training. Are you kidding?! He bows his head and sighs "It's just..." He looks at First Aid and Starlock. "I think I would do really well if I had another two days." Starlock sees that and she puffs a cheek and sighs, but nods. "Alright, I can allow that." She says "I can give a two day extension and move the simulation back to that date, but I can't after that, alright?" She says gently, but sternly. "But because I want you to genuinely want to learn this, and be ready for that simulation.. And see if you do genuinely feel this is what you want to do. You see, its a program we all went through in the academy, to mentally prepare for what we'll be doing on an actual field, and catch mistakes that could end up with lives being lost, without actual lives being lost." She'd explain. Cerebros nods eagerly. "Sure! Absolutely..." He gestures behind him. "It's just...I've been really busy...working with the link ups with Fortress Maximus." He nods appreciatively "But thank you..." "Of course." Starlock smiles softly. "I was something of a tutor in that library, while being an archivist and librarian, I know how stressful it can be with studies, so don't be scared to ask for help, such if you need help, or a bit more time, just be aware I can only give a limited amount of extensions though." She'd nod. "I want you to be able to succeed Cerebros, so I'm more then willing to be a proper teacher, and lend a hand if necessary." She'd smile softly, keeping leaned up against First Aid. Cerebros gives a begrudging nod. "Acknowledged...tahnk you..." First Aid nods "Same here. I want to help you. As a friend." Starlock glances at Aid, and then to Cerebros, and smiles. "..Know I think you being there Aid, would be /really/ good for Cerebros, see how you work." She'd nod and taps her chin. "So you know Cerebros, the simulation, you will have the /option/ to fight, but you won't be required for, I will be stating this again before it begins, but I think it will be good to tell you now, to help you mentally prepare yourself." She'd nod. "I'll be acting as your unit commander." she further adds. 'GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty.''' Cerebros says "I won't be fighting..." without knowing anything about the simulation. "I understand, but if you do choose too, I won't be angry for you doing so." She nods, giving him as much wiggle room to change his opinion before or during such. "Forte, and Spike won't be there, much as I'd love for Spike to be there, since he's pretty much an medic to us bots, so this will be something specifically for you." She'd smile. Cerebros nods and says in a begrudging tone "Acknowledged." In his mind, he's calculating the amount of work he has to do after sluffing off for a day. But gosh, this day was sure rewarding. First Aid nods "And I'll help pick up some of the things that need to be done when you're training. We'll get this by working together." Cerebros gives a reluctant grin at both First Aid and Starlock. "Thank you...both of you." He adds "It is greatly appreciated." "Good, furthermore." Starlock would poke his chest and grins a bit mischievously. "You'll get /much/ further with me if you tell the truth, or at least explain what happened in regards to being behind work." She'd chuckle, and nodded to Aid. "Alright, going to need to get him his first field read-out monitor for this, that way can watch his team mates vitals and those of the wounded in the simulation." She'd tell to Aid. She looks back to Cerebros. "Welcome Cere, it's our job to ensure you can succeed and grow, and it be horribly wrong for us to just leave you to figure this stuff on your own." Cerebros stammers "But I was...I WAS working with Fortress Maximus!" Starlock raises a ridge, and just grins a large grin. "I never said you weren't." Cerebros smiles sheepishly and looks at his datapad. Starlock chuckles. "Don't worry, I'm just ensuring you know what's-what, that way can work with what resources and connections you have, because, as they say, what goes unsaid, is never heard, and never known." She'd smile. "Plus, communication is a big thing when it comes to working as a team... Now go on!" She'd chuckle. Category:Logs Category:2019